1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand cart such as a load carrying hand truck. More specifically, the present invention is intended to manually move a cart main body smoothly and easily by pushing an operation arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a hand cart of this type, e.g., a load carrying hand truck, is designed to manually move a loaded wheeled cart main body by an operation for applying a manual pushing force to an operation arm built on a rear end of this cart main body.
An ordinary configuration of the conventional hand cart will be described with reference to FIG. 4. In FIG. 4, reference symbol a denotes a cart for loading goods. A pair of wheels b rotating in a certain direction through axles are provided in rear of a bottom of the cart a, and a pair of movable casters c are provided in front of the cart a, thereby facilitating a transport operation.
In addition, reference symbol d denotes an inverted-U-shaped operation arm. Both lower ends of the arm d are rotatably attached to one longitudinal end of the cart a through respective fittings e, whereby the operation arm d is made foldable toward an upper surface of the cart a. Reference symbol f denotes a back plate provided in an intermediate portion of the operation arm d.
The operation arm d is made of a metal pipe, and an operation section g corresponding to a top of an inverted U shape is formed horizontally and linearly with respect to a cart surface (or moving surface).
An operator operates the hand cart while gripping the operation section g, thereby manually moving the hand cart to feed forward, feed backward, or rotate.